Socially Acceptable
by Kusanagi no Tsurugi
Summary: It's amazing just how powerful our links with others truly are. A series of lemons revolving around SMT: Persona 1-4 Pairings are TBD Read the Author's Note For details on how to get Your Lemon, Your Way! Rated M For Lemons, Possible Blood, and Violence
1. One Last Beat Before Midnight

**One More Beat Before Midnight**

A/N:Hello all this Kusanagi here just revealing my psudo spin off lemon series of my "Trial of the Wild Card" fic. This was hard for me but I am happy to have released it!!

Souji: Hello Writer-sama!

Kusanagi: Hey Souji, are you excited over your pairing here?

Souji: Is it Naoto-chan?!

Kusanagi: No. I wanted to spotlight another girl who liked you, that you were oblivious to.

Souji: Really? So, who is it?

Kusanagi: You'll see in a moment. Speaking of which: On with the show!

Souji: Get back here and tell me you asshole!!!

Kusanagi *flees* Oh don't forget to read the A/N at the end of the story for how you could help to keep this running!

"She's running late." I observe to myself as my eyes stare transfixed on the time showing on the clock in my room. "11:35 huh?" My mind gradually works to the idea that she chickened out. I lay across my futon in a daze like state as I hear a small knock on the downstairs door. I await absent minded for someone to answer it until the fact that Dojima and Nanako are out camping tonight hits me like a train.

I slowly dragged myself to my feet and stretched lightly. As my feet subconsciously shuffle toward the waiting door, I hit my ankle off of the small table in my room. "Ouch! I need to get it together." My mind wanders back to the promise she made me today at school. The knocking gradually grows louder and faster as I approach it. "So help me god if this is your idea of a joke Yosuke, I'll tie you to the top of Junes, and leave you there!" I swung the door open as I finished only to be greeted by a foot coming at me.

Having seen this before I crouched and looked to the owner of said foot, when I was momentarily stunned by something I saw. My mind snaps back into action, swiftly grabbing the leg and pulling it down, flooring the assailant with a loud thud. As soon as I feel the shockwave of the impact I mount the assailant and pin their arms whilst closing the door behind me with my leg. I chuckle a bit and stare down upon my now helpless attacker. Her tawny colored hair sprawled out behind her head and her matching eyes spoke of confusion and yet love. "You're late Chie-chan!"

She shifted a bit but I was too transfixed on her face at the current moment. Her face was red and she had a look that seemed to mix shock and pleasure. _"I'm sorry Souji-kun, Yukiko wouldn't let up on who I was going to see in the middle of the night." _She looked away in embarrassment. _"I told her about us." _I felt something in those words, they had hurt her deeply.

She always felt guilty for what she considered stealing her best friend's man. Yukiko had apparently told her of her feelings for me around the time we started dating in secret. After that event we agreed to hide it always from Yukiko. I feel bad for her, but I do truly love Chie, and I won't break her heart to make Yukiko happy. I am resolved to be with her always.

I lean down and lightly nuzzle her neck. _"No...Don't do that, you know it's my weakness!" _I smirk lightly and kiss the side of her neck, slowly trailing my tongue to her collarbone. She jumps under me as my teeth meet the skin on one of her many pleasure points. _"Really, I thought it was here."_ I tease her knowing full well what it did to her. She's trying to choke it back but finally a soft moan escapes her throat.

This simple action has inflamed my senses and set my body on fire. I look down to see a fiery passion building behind those gorgeous eyes of hers, Her hands slip out of my grasp and immediately wrap around my neck pulling my lips onto hers. the softness and slickness of her lips against mine cause me to moan subconsciously. She presses harder against my lips making me taste the watermelon lip balm she's wearing. My mind clears enough to try to retake control. I push my tongue against her lips and they instantly part.

My invasion of her mouth causes her tongue to intercept causing pleasant sparks throughout my body. I quickly disengage from the kiss to her disapproving look. I reach for the only button holding my shirt together and quickly undo it. After a moment of shimmying it of my body I toss it by the wayside. Her hungry eyes stare me over. She has only seen me like this a handful of times before, and this was the first time since we've become a couple. She hesitantly reaches out and places her hand over my heart. Her eyes glazing over all the while.

I take this opportunity to re-assert my dominance by kissing her hard and lifting her to her and pinning her to the wall with my body. She squeaked in surprise but my body kept her from moving. My hand traced over her jacket covered breasts slowly causing her to whimper slightly I reached for the zipper of her jacket when she shook violently. _"You're such a perv Souji!!! Yosuke must have corrupted you." _I merely grab the zipper and pulled it down in response to find out my theory is true.

_"You're not wearing anything under this, hmm? Who's the real pervert I wonder?" _ I peel the fabric back to see the rather erotic sight of her perky, taut breasts. they were perfectly shaped and quite firm. My hand cups one lightly and begins to squeeze it causing her knees to buckle. I place my knee between her thighs to keep her aloft while I proceed to fondle her firm breasts roughly. Her moans start taking on new form as her hands find their way into my hair.

_"God...yes! Please, lick them Souji-kun?!" _She asks in desperation. I oblige by slowly running my tongue around the hardened nub of flesh that marks her peak. She pushed my head over her nipples with surprising force. I gently place my lips onto them and her fingers sink into my scalp a bit. my lips and tongue begin to bathe her pale flesh in heat. Her hips began grinding against my knee creating a pleasant friction for her. I suck hard and rub my knee into her.

She suddenly shudders and I feel a damp spot on my pants. I look down to see her juices running down onto my leg. I let go of her breast and crouch down lifting her short skirt to expose her bare, shimmering womanhood. The smell of her arousal intoxicates me as I draw ever closer to the source of her irradiating warmth. She parts her legs ever so slightly as I near her and in a single quick moment my tongue dashes across her folds sending her crumpling to the floor. I pick her up and hurry to my room.

After an unusually quick trip up the stairs we end up in my room. After removing what little garments we had left I begin to trail kisses down her body starting at her ear and gradually working my way down toward her toned stomach. I intentionally skip over her breasts to tease hands gripping my back tightly and forcing me down. Who am I to disappoint a lady? With that in mind I grab a hold of her thighs and proceed to kiss and lick them, all the while my own need throbbing painfully to be inside of her.

I lash my tongue against her again seemingly sending lightning up her spine. She tastes sweet as I let my tongue dip between her folds, drawing a longing mewl from the goddess under me. Her body spasms wildly in pleasure. She stains my face with her juices as her movements grind her against me. My need has become unbearable and I straighten myself over her. Her panting breathes at accentuated by the look of love and lust as she wraps her strong legs around my back.

I rest the head of my throbbing hardness against her folds as I look at her questioningly. _"I love you Souji-kun, and I want you to be the one to make me a woman." _She says with tears in her eyes. I mentally shutter at how corny that line sounded but none the less I comply by slowing letting myself sink into her. She screams out loud as I thank god that Dojima and Nanako were not here. I feel a sharp pain in my back as I realize where her hands are. I lean down and kiss her lightly until I feel her buck against me, the she is ready to continue. I slowly rock my hips in and out of her tightness as the heat between us builds. She pulls me hard against her and whispers something I didn't catch. I keep at it while rubbing my body against her until she moans loudly and screams her desire

_"Harder!" _That one word set me off as I start to almost violently plough into her with everything I have. She grips me tight and kisses me roughly, starting a fierce tongue battle. My body starts wearing down as I feel my muscles burning from the exertion. My breaths are almost as ragged as Chie's but I don't quit. I continue to pump into her until I felt her inner walls tighten as a sure sign that this will be over soon. _"Souji, I'm Cumming!" _As she says this, I feel my resolve give way and I explode inside of her. The both of us roll over and cuddle close as I pull up the futon's comforter as we drift off to sleep. My last thought before I completely succumbed to the darkness of slumber was _'I hope Dojima-san prolongs his vacation.'_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay this was a major toughie for me. I have problems with 1st person perspective so adding it to a lemon scene was challenging, but I enjoyed it so I have something I want to announce!

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi's Persona: Your Lemon, Your Way Offer!**

I am hereby opening the floodgates people. I want you to send me your ideas for SMT: Persona lemon scenes, and I will bring your ideas to life. There are a few rules to this of course. Here they are

Yaoi. I can't write it convincingly sorry.

2. Pairings are to be kept in the vein of the SMT: Persona universe. No PersonaxBleach crossovers

3. If you want a younger character in it you have to explain why you feel it should be done.

3A. I will modify ages I don't write Loli or Shota.

4. No Rapes scenes! Forced sex is fine to a point.

5. Any idea submitted for this will be accredited however I will not accept anything from anon users. I need a name to work with.

6. You must specify what type of fic (Songfic, Lemon, Lime, OOC, AU, etc...)

Beyond all that, have fun and I will await your ideas!! As always R&R.

**Omake!**

Kusanagi:Jeez this guy doesn't give up.

Yukiko: Hello writer-san...

Kusanagi: Oh thank god it's you Yuki...ko...oh shit

Rise: She's not the only one writer-san. *cracks knuckles*

Naoto: How could you do this to me? I thought I was your favorite!

Kusanagi: You can't still be angry over that whole lemon scene thing from chapter two, right? Naoto put down the gun!

Souji: I found you, now tell me where...is...Damn *is dogpiled*

Kusanagi: *Runs* Crap, see you all next time!!!!


	2. Unbreakable Urge PT1

_**Socially Acceptable: Unbreakable Urge**_

Requested by: hidro-sama

**Kusanagi: **Hello again loyal viewers, it is I Kusanagi! I come bearing the first of my requested fics!

**Souji: **Oh god, who's Naoto going to try to kill over me now?

**Kusanagi: **It's all about you isn't it Souji? Maybe you forgot I was a fan of Persona 3 first.

**Souji: **You mean?!

**Kusanagi: **Yup, this time I'll be taking on the first of two planned(so far) cracks at Persona 3's canon pairing of Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba!

**Minato & Yukari: **WHAT?!

**Souji: **Yes...wait, should I really be happy about this?

**Kusanagi: **You heard me! This was a request from a fellow author of whom I respect. My thanks to hidro-sama for the request! Anyway as I mentioned I've received two request so far for this pairing. Normally I'd condense the two, but I plan on running them as two parts of the same story.

**Yukari: **Aww how sweet he likes us Mina-kun!

**Minato: **Don't call me that, 'Yuka-tan'...Just what am I expected to do?

**Kusanagi: **Read on to find out. Now if you don't mind I'm going to oogle Naoto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The final bell rung as classes had came to an end for the day. The late spring sun was blazing down more than usual into the room forcing everyone to find ways to stay cool. A young blue-haired boy slowly stood up next to the desk he was resting his head on not a mere minute before. As he reached down to get his bag he was suddenly drawn into a headlock by a taller lanky boy. "Yo, Minato-kun!" His voice ringing throughout the classroom, drawing the entire classes attention to Minato's predicament.

"So, when are you going to hook me up with Yuka-tan? You have to admit that with her personality she'd be wild in the saAHHHH!!" As if in synch, Minato's elbow flew into the diaphragm of Junpei while said girl's fist met his solar plexus. As he crumpled to the floor in pain, the blue-haired boy straightened up and regarded the girl by named Yukari Takeba.

"That was freaky." He stated with a small laugh as the girl giggled quietly to herself. "Yeah, we certainly work well together." Her foot finding Junpei's ribs as he rolled around in agony. Minato smiled and opened his cell phone only to gasp at what he saw. "Damn, I have to get to Kendo practice! I'll catch you later Yukari!" He grabbed his jacket, and took off like a shot out the door.

Yukari simply stood there dumbfounded. 'He just called me Yukari and not Yukari-san. Why am I getting so flustered? Jeez, Minato-kun can be such a dummy sometimes.' She thought with a slight blush that only brightened when the boy who she had attacked moments before sniggered and commented: "So You wear pink all over, eh Yuka-tan?" This earned him an "eep!" and a swift kick to the ribs from a girl who was doing her best to keep her anger and embarrassment in check.

After "reprimanding Stupei", The young brown-haired girl opened the classroom door to head back to the dorm when she suddenly heard the voice of her underclassman and fellow S.E.E.S. member laughing. Being a bit curious as to what could make the normally serious Fuuka Yamagishi laugh out loud like that, she stalked down the stairs and pressed herself to the wall near it's rounding point.

She peered around the wall to see Fuuka lightly pounding on Minato's chest armor. "Minato-kun! That's such a bad thing to say about Junpei!" She was laughing so hard that she lost her balance and landed against Minato. He caught her, and she blushed lightly. At this Yukari paled and pulled back behind the safety of her concrete haven.

'Oh my god what's up with those two, I never knew they were like that! Why does my stomach feel like it's in knots?' She was taken from her thoughts as a limping and now hat-less Junpei came up to her and noticed that she was tearing up. "Hey Yuka-tan, You shouldn't be crying over you beating the stuffing outta me. Just let me feel you up and we'll call it..." At this he was launched into the sinks on the other side of the hall with a sickening crack.

The sudden sound of an adolescent boy crashing into a concrete wall caught Minato's attention as he quickly righted Fukka and ran over to Junpei. "Holy shit man, who'd you piss of this time?" He said trying to awaken the bloody and unconscious form of Junpei Iori: The Ecchi Lord. He checked for a pulse and asked Fuuka to get the Nurse.

Something told him to turn around, so on instinct he turned to see the tear stained face of one Yukari Takeba. "Yukari-san, are you okay? What's wrong?" He went to go to her when she stomped her foot and shouted "Stay the hell away from me forever Minato!" and stormed off. Minato Arisato, the leader of S.E.E.S. and a beloved friend to many was visually shocked. 'Yukari hates me? Why, what did I do? She looked extremely upset, but why? God I have to find her and get to the bottom.' With that revelation in mind he unconsciously ran after the person he cared about deeply.

He arrived at the dorm in record time. Busting open the door, he ran full tilt the upstairs passing and ignoring Aigis and Akihiko. He headed for the third floor; as he reached the top of the staircase, his foot caught the tip of the top step. He fell forward face first and crashed with a thud. As he slowly dragged himself to his feet, he felt a massive spell of pain and dizziness. Shaking it off as best he could he staggered toward Yukari's door and steadied himself.

'I need to find out why she's so upset.' He knocked lightly on her door. The only response he got was a choked and muffled "Go away Minato-baka!" He felt his heart break a bit, but he persevered.

"Yukari-san, please open up I really need to talk to you." His voice weakened noticeably, and he suddenly felt very lightheaded.

Yukari squeezed a pillow, trying to decide if she should answer her door. 'Why should I care about who he's with? I don't even like him, but seeing him with _her _just...Damn, who the hell does he think he is!' She heard a loud thunk against her door, and stormed to the door to give Minato a piece of her mind. Yukari swung open the door and was about to yell...at nobody. She was confused until she felt a small gust of wind hit her ankle. She looked down to see the man that she was so confused about completely unconscious at her feet. "Oh god, Minato-san? Minato-san! Wake up Minato!"

Minato awoke to a splitting headache and a warm feeling on his forehead. When the warmth left him he struggled to open his eyes and focus. When his vision finally focused he was staring into a pair of warm brown, slightly puffy eyes. "Yukari, are you okay?" He said trying to sit up as Yukari held his shoulders down. "Oh no mister, you have a minor concussion you're not moving from this spot for a while."

Her grip was firm but not tight allowing him some movement. For the first time since he entered her room he noticed the girl who was currently leaning over him, choice in clothing. She was sporting a tight pink low cut babydoll top with a pair of of beige shorts with pink trim and a crystal heart design on the right pocket. She had removed her trademark choker in favor of a a silver locket. It was an item that Minato had given to her after one of his many excursions to the mall.

His eyes trailed over her form with a slight hungry look to them. His half lidded, intensified stare didn't go unnoticed by Yukari, who blushed and quickly stood up, turning away from his heated gaze. "Should you be really be looking at me like that when you're with Fuuka, Minato-san?" She snapped with some venom in her voice which caused Minato to cringe. He forced himself to sit up on the side of the bed. "Yukari, I don't know what you've heard but I'm not involved with Fuuka-san."

She turned, glared at him and slapped him with her righteous female fury. "How dare you lie like that to me! I guess you don't even see me as a friend." Her hand went to the locket and was about to yank it off when Minato's hand stopped her. She looked towards his with an angry glare only to be pulled down into a gentle kiss by her leader. She force for a bit but eventually gave into what she really wanted.

His lips softly pulled away from hers as he looked her tenderly in the eyes. "Yukari, I am not interested in Fuuka. Shes nice, but not what I am looking for." Yukari's eyes lit up at the perceived implications. She immediately rushed forward and kissed Minato passionately. The young man quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her so close that her ample bosom was pressed hard against him, arousing him in the process.

The feeling of her body being pressed against the object of her affections sent her mind spiraling into a haze of rather perverted ideas. While her mind was wandering, her body was on auto pilot, grinding her hips against him in a powerful fashion. Minato on the other hand was feeling rather uncomfortable because his feelings for her were still uncertain. Was she a friend, lover, teammate, or something else?

He pushed her away lightly and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Yukari, but I can't do this right now." He hugged her and gingerly got to his feet. "You're a beautiful young woman, but I still need to figure out where we stand." He walked to the door turning back to her with a vibrant smile. "That being said, lets go to the mall early tomorrow and get some coffee. We can talk and have some fun. Does that sound good to you?"

Yukari who had up until this point thought Minato was disgusted with her, visibly brightened when he offered that. "Yes, sure thing Minato-kun!" Her smile warmed Minato's heart and he gave a small bow and smile as he closed the door partway. "I am sorry for the trouble, good night Yukari-san."

She would have kissed him again if it wasn't for the fact that she knew that he must be tired. "Good night Minato-kun." The door shut and Yukari switched off the light. "I need to be honest with Minato-kun next time." She curled up and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

Little did she know Fuuka was sitting at the bench outside with similar thought process as her. 'Minato-kun, I will tell you how I feel!' As she thought that she stood up and stomped the floor causing Junpei to whine. "Hey, Keep your alone time to your self!" Suddenly she turned beet red and bolted to her room for the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hiya all! Sorry for the relative brevity of this chapter. I didn't want to ruin too much here. The second half with be much juicier I promise, so for now R&R, and let me know what you want to see.

Kusanagi: Alright! I finished, thank god.

Yukari: Why did you hold off the lemon? *twitches*

Kusanagi: I want to give a sense of building desire, and I think that last scene worked well as a starting point. Trust me, you'll thank me later.

Yukari: But I want him now! *puffs out cheeks and crosses arms*

Minato: *blushes* Cute...

Kusanagi: As cute as that is Yukari, you'll have to wait till next time. See you all next time!

Yukari:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Myriad Truths pt1: Imagine That

**Chapter X: Myriad Truths/Imagine That**

A/N: I do not own Persona 4...Okay I have a copy of the game, but that's all!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Her body felt as if it were on fire. Liquid fire flowing through her veins from even the slightest touch from the man currently stradling her. She was fighting her desires for him, because she knew that he was too good for her. His lips however seemed to have a different opinion as they kissed around her tightened light pink nipple. She shivered as his hot breath trailed over her sensitive female skin. _

_The moistness between her legs was beginning to overtake her senses. When his tongue found her erect nipple she gasped sharply and arched her back to the sky from the pure electricity that shot up her spine from that simple action. His hands trailed over her stomach increasing the heat that took up residence in her now overflowing core. She screwed her eyes shut to try to hold back the moan that was nearly escaping her throat from the pure pleasure she was feeling. _

_His hand traveled down her flat stomach until it reached a small patch of hair. Her hips rocked against his hand instinctively. His hand tested the texture of the small and neat patch of hair she had there, and found it quite soft. He slowly rubbed his way down to her now sopping wet core. As Souji's fingers spread her hot and slippery flesh, his middle finger found her opening. Her eyes shot open as she screamed the name of her lover..._

"Souji!" Naoto shot up in her bed flushed and panting hard. It was 5:22 in the morning, and not a soul was up yet. After taking a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart she layed back down to her firm pillow. "Was that just a dream? It felt so...real." as she was talking to herself her left hand traveled down over her stomach to her blue stripped pajama pants. Her hand went ever closer to her core and she found her pants damp from the after effects of her little fantasy.

"Hmm, why was I so affected by a mere dream. In any case it'd be prudent of me to take a shower now." She shook her head and went to her bureau and opened the left most drawer. Naoto reached in to grab a clean undergarment to change into when her hand brushed against something that didn't feel like cloth. After pulling the item out, she looked upon it with a smile. It was the picture her and Souji took after she finally admitted to him how she felt.

In the picture she was blushing at the fact that Souji had his arms around her shoulders and had kissed her cheek. Naoto reprimanded him half-heartedly about embarrassing her in public. He had simply smiled at her and kissed her soft lips while she was off guard. As soon as his lips left her, she nearly collapsed from the combination of joy and embarrassment. She smiled at the memory before walking over to her closet.

Naoto opened the double doors, turned on the light, and walked toward the back of the room. She quickly found what she was looking for, an object covered in a gray jacket. She removed the jacket and looked upon the sword Souji had used during his battle against Izanami. She traced the handle down to the hand guard. As she gripped the blade she felt her memories spring back from that battle.

_Things weren't looking so hot. Even after Souji managed to break the spell that kept them from damaging her she was too strong for them to handle. Everyone was hurt, and worn down. Chie was breathing hard and bleeding from the arm. Yukiko was trying to focus on healing, but was barely standing. Naoto was frantically shooting her revolver trying to cause any damage she could. The former goddess Izanami was laughing at the pathetic performance of the ones who stood against her. That was until the ultimate threat posed to their homes took a powerful blast of physical energy to the chest, she doubled over as everyone looked to the tough as nails leader of their group. His left eye was bloody, and his school jacket was ripped to shreds, but he stood strong against the thing that was trying to take away his family and friends. He quickly switched persona's using the tarot shift. _

_He reached up and grabbed the new card. "Persona!" he yelled as he crushed the card. Ishtar, the goddess of love appeared behind him and used her Salvation skill to heal the party. Chie immediately bounced around and kicked her tarot card to summon her Persona to Power Charge her next attack. Yukiko used a Soma on Naoto so she could use her most powerful skill. Naoto prepared using her Mind Charge ability as Souji used Futsunushi to use his Power Charge. _

_"Everyone, attack together!" With that declaration a rain of damage fell upon the fallen goddess Izanami as; God Hand, Agidyne. Megidolaon, and Primal Force all crashed into her at the same time. She crashed to the ground and simply layed there motionless. Chie and Yukiko were celebrating as Naoto went to holster her gun. Suddenly Souji screamed out "She's not dead!" Suddenly a wave of dark energy burst across the room knocking everyone over. _

_Souji was the first to recover. When Naoto looked over to her leader she saw that his eyes were locked in horror. She quickly stood and turned her head to see the horrible creature standing with barely a scratch on her except for the damage Souji had caused. She was taunting him, saying that after she eliminated him, she'd torture and kill them, before she enveloped the world in fog. Souji's visible eye twitched as he charged right up to her with his Blade of Totsuka. She called forth a lightning attack which struck him hard. His screams echoed throughout the room as he was blasted backwards. He screamed so loudly that everyone came to and looked at the prone form of their leader. _

_Naoto's mind was racing at the mere thought of the one who accepted her for herself was now dead. She ran over to him but was pushed back by a flick of Izanami's wrist. "You're the one he cherishes most. I'll destroy you first." Her body refused to move as Izanami prepared to crush her under fist. Naoto closed her eyes as a tear escaped them 'Goodbye, Souji-kun.' was the last thing that ran through her mind as she prepared for death. She could hear the sound of the wind around the fist coming closer, and then a loud ringing metallic sound. _

_She opened her eyes to see Souji using his sword to hold off the attack as he used his head to shatter the tarot for Futsunushi. The Primal Force attack pushed Izanami back and away from Naoto. Souji stood tall and handed a Soma to Naoto. He took up a defensive stance and redied his next Primal Force. Izanami congratulated Souji for using Futsunushi to partially shield him from her attack. Her arm began to glow with a demonic energy. _

_"This is the end of you 'Wild Card'!" She yelled as a black pit formed under his feet. "Feel the pain of a thousand curses!" Chie instantly reacted and pushed Souji away only to be caught herself. "Ahhh!! Souji...keep fighting" were her last words as she was sucked into the realm of death. Souji's eye showed all the anger, pain, and sadness of losing a person dear to him. Izanami took advantage of the distraction to try it again, only this time Yukiko pushed him away. "Souji..kun...Keep fighting." Souji snapped to action and tried to pull Yukiko out of the pit, but all he got was a piece of her shirt. He screamed loudly as another of his friends were instantly killed. _

_With a fury he never knew he summoned all of his energy and lashed out at Izanami with his sword, only to be repelled by a minor Agi attack. His sorrow overcame him to the point where he didn't notice that Izanami had him trapped in another of her death seals. He barely registered the force of the slim Naoto crashing into him. As his eyes bugged out he saw a dark claw grabbing Naoto's shoulder. He pulled on the claw, trying desperately to release it's hold on his love. No matter how hard he tried Naoto was being dragged into the abyss. _

_"Naoto, no! Don't leave me like this, we still have so much to do together." His sobs were suddenly stopped as Naoto's hand caressed his cheek. "Souji, it's okay. I'd gladly die to save you. I'll always be in your heart, so please, don't cry for me...live on." She kissed him passionately as her body was ripped from him. Her form sank away from him, never to be seen again._

_She awoke to a sobbing Souji laying on the ground in a blank world. She walked in front of him and leaned down, gently ruffling his hair. His eyes shot up and stared at her form. He sat up and whispered "Naoto, is that really you?" She smiled and held his cheek. "Of course, I told you that I'd always be with you didn't I?" Souji nodded softly in affirmation. "You can't give up Souji-kun. This battle can still be won, you just have to believe in yourself, and in us." She could tell that his bond with the others was fueling his strength. He rose to a standing position and stared at his hand, which she promptly held. "Souji-kun stand up, and let's do this together!' She yelled as suddenly she was seeing through Souji's eyes as he stared at Izanami. _

_"How can this be? How is it that your power rivals mine?!" She was at a loss for what she was experiencing. Souji smirked and pointed his blade at the now distraught Izanami. "I finally found my truth you vile being. Everyone's strength flows within me, giving me the power to destroy you and your wicked ambitions." Izanami hit him full force with her power, hoping to be rid of the only being as powerful as her former husband. Souji stood there unfazed by her killing blow. He jammed his sword into the ground as he reached out to grab a new tarot card. _

_Naoto felt her hand meld with his as they grasped the card and called out the name of their ultimate power. "Izanagi-no-Ookami!" Their voices rang out in unison. Suddenly a massive power appeared behind Souji. It slowly formed into the image of Izanagi only with a new look, and a far greater presense. Together they pointed their hands at Izanami who was quaking in fear of what she knew was about to befall her. A powerful wave of energy surrounded Souji and Izanagi as the upcoming attacks force continued to grow by leaps and bounds. When it reached critical mass the energy condensed in front of Izanagi as the pair called out the death knell for the fallen one."Myriad Truths!"_

Naoto was snapped out of her reverie by a knock on the door. "Miss Naoto, it's time for breakfast." Naoto looked at her clock which read 6:45 She audibly eeped at the sudden realization that she had a lot to do in a short time. She quickly gathered her things and ran for the shower. "Souji always seems to get to me, even in my dreams." She said with a smile as she went to close the door behind her.

**"I am thou, and thou aren't I. From the sea of your soul I come. My name is..." **Naoto heard the words of her former Persona from deep within her, but an uneasy feeling was welling up in her from a sudden realization. 'Why can't I remember it's name?' She wondered to herself as she snapped to in her classroom. Her eyes locked onto the clock as it neared lunchtime. Kanji was sleeping away the last of the class with a book on sewing acting as his pillow. 'Jeez, he'll sleep anywhere' She mumbled at her friends near constant slumber.

When the bell finally rang Naoto stood up only to find Kanji dragging his sorry carcass to the roof to eat. As she opened the door she came face to face with Chie. "Hey Naoto-kun! Are you going to lunch with us?" After a moment of gathering her thoughts Naoto chuckled softly and replied "Of course." They walked toward the roof just chatting about small things. When they arrived on the roof they saw Kanji mounting Yosuke. "Dude no, you can't have my sandwich!" He tried to slither away while a glazed over Kanji was reaching desperately for the sandwich that Yosuke was holding over his head.

Suddenly Naoto felt a warm feeling, like that when Souji held her for the first time. She subconsciously patted her chest and smiled as she remembered the first kiss he gave her. The tender moment was broken by a high pitched laugh echoing from her right side. She looked over to see Yukiko on the ground laughing like a demented Hyena. She simply sighed and took her normal place right next to the fence where Souji used to sit.

The group was going over their respective days when Yosuke suddenly got serious and looked down toward his drink. "I wonder how Leader is doing?" He seemed rather depressed. Yukiko was the first to respond. "I'm sure he's fine. After all he was the one who saved us." Chie nodded. The others seemed to have no recollection of what transpired after they were sucked into the abyss.

Naoto found it odd that only she remembered the event. Also she experienced it first hand, something the others did not. "That is odd, I wonder why I was able to connect with him so well then. Maybe our common feelings caused a resonance between us and allowed for a meta physical bonding of our..." She felt her shoulder being nudged so she opened her eyes to see Yosuke within two feet of her.

To say that Naoto Shirogane was surprised, would be to say that the universe was large. She did the only logical thing that came to mind, and slapped the ever loving hell out of Yosuke. Everyone present cringed from the painful blow. Yosuke was knocked into the fence and was dazed. Naoto looked horrified for a split second before regaining her composure. After a moment of thinking she went over to check on him. Once she confirmed that he was alright, she walked back over to her seat in total silence.

She closed her eyes and tried to drown everything out. The others were whispering something in comprehensible to her, but she ignored them. She didn't even react to someone sitting next to her until it poked her shoulder. She tried to ignore it, only for it to continue. She suddenly swung her head to her left and confronted the cause of her discomfort with a purely venomous stare. "Stop touching...me..."She trailed off as she was staring at the face of the man with whom she fell in love. "Souji...how..." She was cut off by a passionate kiss. Kanji was sitting there slack jawed as Yukiko and Chie were blushing like crazy about this open display of affection. Upon releasing her he simply smiled and said "I'm home."

Now normally Naoto would simply smile back and nod, however due to hormones from her morning activities, and her feelings for him she leapt and smothered him in kisses. This caused Kanji to run toward the door while Yukiko and Chie passed out with mild nosebleeds. Yosuke who was coming to at that point went to stand and walk away only to accidentally walk into the door. After a rather long moment of closeness they broke apart for air and Souji up righted Naoto and himself.

"Souji, are you really here to stay?" she asked full of hope. Souji simply smiled at her and played with the rim of her hat. "I sure am, I got my parents to agree to let me stay with the Dojimas." As he tweaked with her hat, a strand of hair streaked down over her cheek to her neck. She let out a quick "eep" and promptly pushed it back up into the hat. Souji had taken notice of it but choice to play the fool. "So, I'll be around a lot more often, after all I am a senior this year."

Naoto perked up even more and held him tight. "Thank you...Thank you for coming back for me." Her face She seemed so small and frail at that moment, that he couldn't help but give her a tight hug. He stood up and offered his hand. "We can talk about this later, we have classes to get to." She accepted his hand and held it until she finally entered class.

"Everybody I'd like you all to welcome back your classmate Souji Seta-kun." The teacher spoke in a monotonous tone. The classroom was suddenly filled with countless questions regarding where he was for the last year and what happened with his supposed relationship with the idol Rise Kujikawa. He simply smiled and recounted the nothingness of his year in the city. Eventually everyone lost interest and went back to their studying

Yukiko, who up until this point was only focusing on her studies was now staring a hole through her former leader and current fascination. She was overcome with some rather not school safe thoughts of her and the man who saved her that ended only when the teachers voice was heard telling him to sit in the only open seat, which just so happened to be next to her. Her mind raced at what her first words were going to be to him after one full year of not being able to speak to each other.

She knew he loved Naoto as much and she did him and that the odds of breaking them up were slim to none, but her feelings for him had grown exponentially over the time of their one year separation. At first she attributed it to missing her leader, however soon the dreams came. Dreams of great pleasure , of her being teased, and of her being tormented. It seems that the usually quiet and reserved Yukiko Amagi is just a front for a sexually deviant with an unquenchable desire to be pleasured in public. She always imagined Souji tearing her out of her clothes on the school roof and pounding her hot flesh until she was full of his seed. She slowly started to slip back into her fantasies when Souji plopped down next to her. Her eyes shot over to him half glazed over. He simply smiled and whispered affectionately "Long time no see Yukiko-chan." Her next move surprised everyone including herself...she passed out.

Yukiko slowly awake to a white ceiling. The smell of disinfectant hung thickly in the air. She sat up to see the Nurses office bathed in orange light. It was getting dark as she gathered her energy to stand and walk. Her hand reached out to the door only to have it slide open, scaring her a bit. She looked up to see a determined looking Naoto. Naoto entered and closed the door behind her, locking them in all the while. She turned toward the black haired beauty with a stern glare. "Yukiko-san, we need to talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well hello there loyal readers! I justed wanted to quickly apologize for my lack of updates recently. My real life got hectic quickly, but I haven't been neglecting my projects. Both Trial of the Wild Card, and Socially Acceptable will have updates soon.

Anywho this part one of a Double Shot. Where I am going with this I will not say here but I do plan on surprising a few fans. Part two will be up soon, and I promise more lemoney goodness.

Yukiko: So, who's the lucky girl?

Naoto: I think it's safe to say I will be sampling my boyfriend's goods.

Yukiko: Like hell, you still dress like a boy and act like one to! He wants a mature, feminine girl.

Naoto: Says the one wanting to be violated on a roof during P.E.

Yukiko: How did you know about that!

Naoto: It's written all over your face you pervert.

*bickering ensues*


End file.
